Flushed Away/Credits
Full credits for Flushed Away. Logos Opening DreamWorks Animation Presents A Aardman Production "FLUSHED AWAY" Closing Directed by David Bowers Sam Fell Produced by Cecil Kramer Peter Lord David Sproxton Co-Producer Maryann Garger Story by Sam Fell and Peter Lord and Dick Clement & Ian La Frenais Screenplay by Dick Clement & Ian La Frenais and Chris Lloyd & Joe Keenan and Will Davies Music by Harry Gregson-Williams Visual Effects Supervisor Wendy Rogers Production Designer David A.S. James Editor John Venzon Co-Editor Eric Dapkewicz Head of Story Paul Fisher Head of Character Animation Jeff Newitt Heads of Layout Brad Blackbourn Frank Passingham Art Directors Pierre-Olivier Vincent Scott Wills Supervising Production Manager Matthew Teevan Production Manager Mark Tarbox Creative Consultants Tom McGrath Tracey Ullman Artistic Supervision Animation Lionel Gallat Jakob Hjort Jensen Fabrice Joubert Fabio Lignini Simon Otto Jason Spencer-Galsworthy Mark A. Williams Artistic Supervision Lighting Mark Edwards Mark Fattibene Eric Adrian Fernandes Michael McNeill Bert Poole Mark Wendell Artistic Supervision Modeling Matt Paulson Surfacing Kenneth Hébert Effects Yancy Lindquist Final Layout JC Alvarez Artistic Supervision Character TDs Martin Costello Character Finaling James Ryan Peterson Technical Direction Mark Orser McGuire Matte Painting Ronn Brown Supervising Sound Editors Richard L. Anderson, M.P.S.E. Thomas Jones Sound Mixing Andy Nelson Jim Bolt Casting by Leslee Feldman, C.S.A. Consulting Director Henry F. Anderson III Aardman Associate Producer Steve Pegram Associate Production Manager Barbara Cimity Crawl Art CAST Roddy | Hugh Jackman Rita | Kate Winslet The Toad | Ian McKellen Le Frog | Jean Reno Whitey | Bill Nighy Spike | Andy Serkis Sid | Shane Richie Rita's Mum | Kathy Burke Rita's Dad | David Suchet Rita's Grandma | Miriam Margolyes Additional Voices Tabitha | Rachel Rawlinson Mother | Susan Duerden Father | Miles Richardson Football Commentator | John Motson Newspaper Seller | Doug Weston Policeman, Balloon Seller | Roger Blake Thimblenose Ted, Cockroach, Passerby | Christopher Fairbank Pegleg | Paul Shardlow Take Out | Conrad Vernon Barnacle | Jonathan Kydd Tex | Newell Alexander Edna | Susan Fitzer Fergus | Joshua Silk Rita's Little Sister | Meredith Wells Rita's Sister #2 | Ashleigh-Louis Elliott Rita's Sister #3 | Ashleigh Ludwig Fat Barry, Market Trader | Christopher Knights Fly-Lady, Passerby #2 | Emma Tate Action Figure, Artist | Tom McGrath Liam, Prophet, Ladykiller, Fanseller | Sam Fell Goldfish, Fly, Shocky, Henchfrog #1, Tadpole | David Bowers STORY Production Supervisors - Pilar M. Flynn Fred Herrman Matt Pomeroy Story Artists Keith Baxter | Bob Persichetti Sharon Bridgeman | Theresa Pettengill Darryl Kidder | Scott Santoro Jenny Lerew | Simon Wells Additional Story Artists Sylvia Bennion | Mark Koetsier Sean Bishop | Robert Koo Rej Bourdages | Claire Morrissey Lorna Cook | Bill Riling David Derrick | Michael Salter Thom Enriquez | Gary Trousdale Gary Graham | Spyros Tsiounis Hamish Grieve | Nassos Vakalis Daan Jippes | Andrea Von Andrian Barry Johnson | Darren R. Webb Additional Screenplay Material by David Bowers | Robert Nelson Jacobs Sam Fell | Simon Nye Paul Fisher | Tim Sullivan Production Coordinator - David Joyner Script Coordinators - Melinda Farrar Amanda Deering Jones Production Assistants - Makiko Wakita Jason Voegele Christian H. Roedel Creative Executives - Mike Cooper Chris Kuser EDITORIAL Production Supervisors - Maude Lewis Spencer Filichia Fred de Bradney Associate Editors - Marcus Taylor Gregory Perlor 1st Assistant Editor - Michelle Mendenhall Assistant Editors - Peter Ettinger Stephen L. Meek Joe Monteleone Darrin Ty Additional Assistant Editors - Dionne Barens Daniel A. Fort Tom Doggart Andrew Ward Apprentice Editor - Augustine Aguinaga Production Coordinators - Ray Hansel Morales Andrea Montana Knoll ART DEPARTMENT Additional Art Direction - Paul Westacott Production Supervisor - Ameake Owens Character Design - Patrick Mate Michael Saltzer Additional Character Design - Stephen Hanson Carlos Grangel Philippe Tilikete Costume Design - Jane Poole Set Design - Olivia Mole Paul Westacott Additional Set Design - Douglas Rogers Visual Development Maxwell Boas | Ed Li Christopher Brock | Kenard Pak Ruben Hickman | Michael D. Yamada Joty Lam | Felix Yoon Melchior Zwyer Additional Visual Development Armand "Dobie" Baltzar | Neil Ross Wade Huntsman | Ritche Sacilioc Paul Lasaine | Christian Schellewald Ron Lukas | Henrik Tamm Gavin Lines | Julia Woolf Sculpting Supervisor - Jan Sanger Sculptors - Patrick Haines Anne King Virginia Madson Johnny Parsons Debbie Smith Shane Zalvin Model Maker - Facundo Rabaudi Production Coordinator - Alexander Wu Production Assistants - Micah Kafka Jen Tierney ANIMATION Production Supervisors Pilar M. Flynn Kim Mackey Darci Zalvin Animators Manuel Almela | Aaron M. Kirby Line Korsgaard Andersen | Chris Kirshbaum Manuel Aparicio | Philippe Le Brun Jeremy Bernstein | James Lopez Arnaud Berthier | Kevin Allan MacLean Dug Calder | Maryann Malcomb Chris Capel | Seamus Malone Chris Chua | Wee Brian McGrath Scott Claus | Claire Morrissey David Couchariere | Gabriele Pennacchioli Michelle Cowart | Loyd Price Steve Cunningham | Ben Rush Donnachada Daly | Andrea Simonti Eric Deuel | Yoshi Tamura Willy Harber | Jim van der Keyl Martin P. Hopkins | Alexis Wanneroy Gabe Hordos | David Weatherly Steve Horrocks | Ian Whitlock Yair Kantor | Greg Whittaker Ken Cole Kim | Scott Wright Kathy Zielinski Additional Animation Nev Bezaire | John Hill John Burgess | Fredrik Nilsson Bill Diaz | William Tessler Theodore Ty Production Coordinators Luis E. Villanueva Jason "Captain" Carter Makiko Wakita LAYOUT Additional Layout Supervision - Damon O'Beirne Production Supervisors - Brian Behling Maude Lewis Rough Layout Artists Robert Crawford | Matt Lee Michelle DeFalco | Lorenzo Martinez David Hofmann | David Morehead James Keefer | Pamela B. Stefan Nathan Detroit Warner Final Layout Artists James Bird | Valeria Lettera-Spletzer Stuart Campbell | Marcie Matsui Alan Cheney | Hezekiah McMurray Corey Hels | Doug Seiden James Keefer | David Patrick Valera Eve Wong Production Coordinators - Rafael Chaidez Bruce Franklin Production Assistant - April Henley MODELING Modelers Seungyoung "Sean" Choi Brett Michael Nystul Cristian Dumitriu Haengsook Oh Manny "Arohey" Fragelus Andrew Proctor Marty Havran "Hav" John P. Rand Hyun Huh Heather M. Shepherd Brian Jefcoat Daniel Szecket Ardie Johnson Jeff Wagner Marcos Kang Tony K. Williams Sook Yeon Lee Ming Hao Yu SURFACING Surfacers Nathalie Buce Robbin Huntingdale Claudia Candia Sully Jacome-Wilkes Paolo Jose deGuzman Soo Jin King Tie Sandy Dong James J. Martin Darren Dubicki Travis Price Jeremy A. Engleman Kevin Turcotte CHARACTER TECHNICAL DIRECTION Production Supervisors - Mike Kershner Kay Sasotomi Deven Nobel LeTendre Lead Character Technical Directors - Mike Ullner Carlos Cabral Character Technical Directors Benjamin Cheung | Janice Lew Bart Coughlin | Edwin Ng Alec Fredericks | Paul Seidman Briana Hamilton | Matt Steele David Weatherly Production Assistant - Maureen Beatty LIGHTING Production Supervisor - Stacey Ernst Lead Lighters Archie Donato | M. Scott McKee Gina Lawes | Betsy Nofsinger David C. Lawson | Frank A. Sabia Jr. Greg Lev | Marc J. Scott Michael J. Manza | Aaron Smith Christa Starr Lighting Artists William E. Arias | Dan Levy Shaun Collaco | Christopher Lexington Clint Colver | Shanna Chang Lim Caine Dickinson | Igor Lodeiro Aaron Estrada | Ethan A. Ormsby Matthieu Grospiron | Nic H. Panagos Mike Hamler | Mary Payne Udai Haraguchi | Dennis Recchia Edward "Ted" Helmers | Carol Ashley Riley Leyna Hinnen | Eric Roth Robert Holder | B. Durant Schoon Cindy Hong | Christopher Simmons Chris Jolly | Curt Stewart David M. Jordan | Don Taylor Jeff Kasunic | Andrew Titcomb Lisa Kim | Ozgur Ustundag Soo Kyung Kim | Gabriel White Han Lei | Melvin Young Additional CG Supervision - Joe Palrang Production Coordinators - Michael Lynn Malia P. Russell Production Assistants - G. Mark Fitzgerald Eddie "Lonestar" Guerra EFFECTS Additional FX Supervision - David Allen Production Supervisors - Deven Riley LeTendre Stacey Ernst Effects Leads - Fernando Benitez Scott Cegielski Spencer Knapp Michael A. Miller Alex Ongaro Effects Animators Alan Cheney | Andre LeBlanc Louis Flores | Jason Mayer Christian A. Hatfield | Allen Ruilova Matthew Head | David Tidgwell Tim Keenan | Stephen Wood Masahito Yoshioka Additional Effects Animators James Jackson | Chris Monks Andrew Young Kim | Doug Seiden Andrew D. Lyons | Karen Smith Julie Anne Mayfield | Olcun Tan Production Coordinators - Karen Barnash Patrick Canning CHARACTER FINALING TECHNICAL DIRECTION Technical Directors Robert Armstrong Joanna S. Lee Munira Moiz Bhaiji Matthew McCrory Roberto A. Calvo Quang Tran Kolja Erman Scott C. Sells Udai Haraguchi Allen Stetson TJ Jackson Grant Viklund Matt Johnson Dan Walker Stephen Krauth Michael J. Welhelmi Stanley Kwong Mark R. Wilkins MATTE PAINTING PAINT FIX PRODUCTION Central Production Supervisors - Rene Harnois Jr. Karen Barnash Central Production Coordinator - Liska Ostojic Production Office Coordinators - Kira Shea Smithson Patrick Canning Jim Surace Lawrence D. Weisberg Assistants to the US Producers - Michelle Hall-Rogers Jason Lee Pope Brian Keith Aspinwall Kevin D. Engle Assistants to the UK Producers - Amy Anderson Alina Lynden Dean Ferris Additional Production Supervisors - Caprice Ann Ridgeway Bethany Wilksen Pre-Production Coordinators - Victoria Taplin Cath Hall Production Assistants - Khaya J. Myers Ryan Garcia ACCOUNTING & FINANCE CASTING TRAINING DREAMWORKS ANIMATION STUDIO PRODUCTION Head of Global Production and Strategy - Jane Hartwell Head of Production - Nancy Bernstein Production Executives - Jill Hopper Suzanne Buirgy Kristina Reed Head of Production Accounting - Kathleen Frederickson Head of Production Analysis - Dennis Park Special Projects - Richard Chuang Head of Character Development - Beth Hofer Lighting Department Manager - Janet Rentel-Lavin Global Effects Lead - Jonathan Gibbs Head of Global Pipeline - Mike Chuang Project Attorney - Swatee Mehta Clearances - Kathryn Meyers Administration Beth Jankus | Cynthia Park Sue Harrison | Tracy Ann Pearson Carole Sue Lipman | Michele Reed AARDMAN STUDIO PRODUCTION Model Shoot Chris Barrow Jo Masters Sue Black Lizzie Newbones Rachel Bowen Luke Smith John Bradley Darren Thomson Miki Cash Kate Twiss Cliff Thorne POST PRODUCTION Editorial and Post Production Executive - James Beshears Post Production Manager - Andrew Birch Post Production Coordinators - Wayne Hellinger Mark Schoellkopf Post Production Executive Assistant - David Tish Media Coordinator - Nelson Lee Editorial Systems Manager - Steven Moder Editorial Systems Engineers - Paul Parmer Michael Cady Andy White Film & Color Supervisor - Kyle D. Pascucci Lead Film & Color Technician - John Hanashiro Film & Color Technician - Baron C. Northrop Projectionist - Gene Goins Sound Editing - Technicolor Sound Services Sound Effects Editors - David A. Whittaker, M.P.S.E. Michael Chock, M.P.S.E. Steve Lee Dialogue Editor - Ralph Osborn Assistant Sound Editors - Mark Coffey Josephine Nericcio Additional Sound Mixing - Anna Behlmer Foley Editor - Thom Brennan Foley Artists - Catherine Harper Chris Moriana Foley Mixer - Darrin Mann ADR Voice Casting - Brendan Donnison, M.P.S.E. Vanessa Baker LA MadDogs Dialect Coaches - Zofia Borucka Andrew Jack Jess Platt ADR Group Rosalind Ayres | Faye Firkins | Paula Jane Newman Julian Barnes | Loretta Gavin | Jamie Norton Sean Barrett | Sharon Gavin | John Joe O'Connor Neal Barry | Jean Gilpin | Rory O'Connor Callie May Bennett | Ryan Harris | Maddie Planer Luke Booker-Morel | Abigail Haylett | Thomas Pew Connor Byrne | Charlie Hayes | Moira Quirk Mitch Carter | Adam Hunt | Darren Richardson David Cowgill | Martin Jarvis | Charlie Russell Stephen Critchlow | Peter Lavin | Jake Seage Kenneth Danziger | James Lester | Paige Simmons Adam Rhys Dee | Luke Lester | Josephine Ssemuyaba Deanne Mercer Dennis | Chloe Ludwick | Aditi Tanna Neil Dickson | Neil McCaul | William Vanderpuye Brendan Donnison | Kris Milne | Diz White Lucie England-Duce | Helen Atkinson Wood Post Production Facilities provided by Twentieth Century Fox Studios Recordists - Craig "Pup" Heath Blake Cornett Matt Patterson Engineers - Tom Lalley Paul Pavelka ADR Mixer - Thomas J. O'Connell ADR Recordist - Rick Canelli LA Studios Recording Engineers - Larry Winer Carlos Sotolongo The Bridge London Recording Engineers - David Gritzman Matthew Roberts The Bridge Recording Assistants - Pete Mendonca Tim Cullen The Bridge Coordinator - Jane Babb HD Assistant Editor - Paul Neal Color Timer - Terry Claborn Digital Colorist - Tim Peeler Negative Cutter - Mo Henry Titles - Ariandy Chandra Video Transfer - Kevin Cloepfil MUSIC Music Executive - Sunny Park Music Editor - Richard Whitfield Assistant Music Editor - Meri Gavin Additional Music - David Cauthery Additional Arrangements - Stephen Barton James McKee Smith Score Recorded and Mixed by - Peter Cobbin Score Assistant Engineers - Sam Okell Scrap Marshall Score Recorded at - Abbey Road Studios, London Score Mix Assistant - Jeff Biggers Orchestrations by - Harry Gregson-Williams Ladd McIntosh Orchestra Leader - Gavyn Wright Choir - The Choir of the Kings Consort Choir Master - Robert King Score Technical Engineers - Toby Chu Meri Gavin Score Preparation - Dakota Music Ltd. London Orchestra Contractor - Isobel Griffiths Ltd. London Score Coordinator - Becky Bentham for Hothouse Music Ltd. Slugs Vocal Producer - Michael Himelstein Slug Vocalists - Keith Baxter Craig Copeland Randy Crenshaw Mark Lennon Darryl Phinessee Rick Riso Music Production Services - Wavecrest Inc. Venice, CA Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica Music Coordinators - Julie Imboden Keel Ken "Kaz" Smith Vince Villanueva Music Clearances - Julie Butchko Music Business Affairs - Lenny Wohl Workstations, servers, and rendering services provided by Hewlett-Packard DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Rendered using AMD Opteron™ processors DREAMWORKS ANIMATION TECHNOLOGY TBA RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT TBA PRODUCTION ENGINEERING TBA SYSTEM ENGINEERING TBA SYSTEM OPERATIONS TBA POST TECHNOLOGY TBA DIGITAL RESOURCE MANAGEMENT Manager Mark M. Tokunaga VSC and HARDWARE TBA TECHNOLOGY COORDINATION TBA THANKS TO EVERYONE AT DREAMWORKS ANIMATION, AARDMAN ANIMATIONS AND PDI/DREAMWORKS WHO SUPPORTED THIS PRODUCTION TBA SPECIAL THANKS TBA SONGS TBA Recorded using an ARRI Digital Film Recorder. Copyright © 2006 DreamWorks Animation LLC. All Rights Reserved. DreamWorks Animation LLC is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits Category:DreamWorks Credits